total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron
'''Cameron Corduroy Wilkins, '''labeled '''The Wide-Eye Bubble-Boy, '''was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, as a member of the Killer Beavers. Personality Cameron is an exceptionally smart boy, but is also one of the physically weakest competitors, partly due to his overprotective mother keeping him in a bubble all his life. He has a tendency to expose secrets entrusted to him, though not intentionally. Camp Wawanakwa is Cameron's first experience in the "real world," and he immediately becomes fascinated with bizarre things. After his exposure to the outdoors, Cameron gradually becomes more physically capable of completing the challenges. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Cameron is introduced to the Island and becomes good friends with almost all his teammates, especially with Sky and Cody. He is determined to use his brains to win the money, he helped his team around all the episode, in the end he was on the bottom 2, after a revote he was demeed safe and Dave was eliminated, and Dave started a one sided conflict. Volleybrawl oh... no, is Rock, Paper and Scissors of "Death" Cameron starts talking with his teammates about the last elimination when they get the challenge, there he starts a friendship with Sky and Cody, he goes to the court and sees the Volleyball net, much to his dismay is a athletic challenge, after that Chef reveals that is "Volleybrawl" and Cameron is the first that complains that is a fake sport, in that the other campers joins, in the end Chef changes it to the Rock, Paper and Scissors of "Death", where he wons the first round versus Gwen, and also he finds curious Scott cheering him thinking about a friendship with Scott, after that is seen cheering his team and also celebrating about their first win, is later seen rooting for Tyler to stay on island in the elimination ceremony. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Cameron is see with his teammates on the cabins, where he is talking with Cody, he laters finds that the challenge is going to be a pick a number and race game, he cheered for all his teammates, and when his rounds starts he pull out a strategy versus Dawn,and he ends up winning a point for his team, in the waiting time he talks to Noah to give him a book, he enjoys the book and forms a friendship with Noah, but despite all his teammates work so hard, his team ends up going to elimination, on the end he votes for Leshawna because her lack of help on the challenge, later in the cabins he joins to Sky and Cody in a friendship alliance to get to the merge. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Cameron wasn't active this episode due to falling sick, but it's later see in the peanut gallery and it looks happy about the new relationship between Noah and Dawn. Topple on the Luck Players Cameron is now again with his teammates, all receive him again with joy and he is up to help his team, during the challenge he complains about the shocker and sadistic way of Chris, and also they lose due to the Chris lazyness, in the end he votes to Scott, but he is very sad about he going even when they are enemies. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Cameron, is on the cabine after sleeping a good night on the cabins, he miss Scott due to he being a so succesful teammate, after all that he is very excited about winning the next challenge, because he doesn't wants a teammate going home, he is very excited by the challenge, on the first round he shows to be very quick doing the challenge, he ends up winning the five rounds of icon reversing and his team praised him for being the most useful during the challenge and actually carrying the team, on the elimination ceremony he's very happy about seeing Scarlett going home who thinks that he's inferior to her and his friend Lindsay staying. Appearances Gallery Overall= Cameron Walk.png Cameron_TDAS_Ep01.png Novo_cameron_sentado.png CameronHappy!.png Cameron_Corriendo.png CameronFalling_TDAS_Ep04.png CameronGreul.png CameronLongboard.png CameronMeat.png CameronOnGround_TDAS_Ep04.png CameronPeice_TDAS_Ep02.png CameronScared.png CameronThink.png CameronThinking.png CameronThinkMad.png See also Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Killer Beavers Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Character templates Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants